


Правильный выбор оружия

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Имитация бурной деятельности раздражает тебя так же, как предательство собственного организма. Так же как липнущая к потной спине рубашка. Так же как Маркус, у которого нет изъянов. Кроме одного завораживающего нюанса.
Relationships: Маркус (RK200) - Relationship, Ричард Перкинс - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Правильный выбор оружия

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Правильный выбор оружия  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2624 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард Перкинс, Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** slice of life  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; OOC; повествование от второго лица в настоящем времени; UST  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Имитация бурной деятельности раздражает тебя так же, как предательство собственного организма. Так же как липнущая к потной спине рубашка. Так же как Маркус, у которого нет изъянов. Кроме одного завораживающего нюанса.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B0)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Правильный выбор оружия"

Ты едва можешь сфокусировать взгляд на экране консоли. Буквы отчетов и рапортов расплываются, двоятся, и все же приходится признать: как бы ни была велика твоя сила воли, болезни на это плевать. Но ты упрямо обрабатываешь файл за файлом, по которым нужно составить презентацию для следующей встречи рабочего комитета.

Рабочий комитет по делам андроидов.

Ты до сих пор едва сдерживаешь пренебрежительную усмешку, когда вспоминаешь издевку, с которой тебе сообщили о назначении на должность руководителя группы.

И пусть ты все еще ощущаешь себя задетым, но свою работу выполняешь безукоризненно. Как и всегда.

Карандаш дрожит в твоих пальцах, оставляя грязные, неловкие штрихи на бумаге — ты всегда делаешь пометки к грядущим выступлениям. Не сама речь, но опорный план, позволяющий действительно дискутировать и решать вопросы. Имитация бурной деятельности раздражает тебя так же, как предательство собственного организма. Так же, как липнущая к потной спине рубашка. Так же, как Маркус, у которого нет изъянов. Кроме одного завораживающего нюанса.

Ты сдавливаешь пальцами переносицу, пытаясь унять боль, но голова пухнет сильнее, хоть и собирается в шарик где-то за глазом. Стоит тебе убрать руку, как боль заполняет голову, сразу и целиком, словно резонируя при столкновении волны с костями черепа.

Стиснув зубы, ты пережидаешь, пока перед глазами перестанут мельтешить разноцветные пятна, и надеешься, что все же сможешь закончить работу до того, как станет совсем паршиво.

Ты очень не хочешь, чтобы секретарь нашла тебя с утра вырубившимся за собственным столом. 

И кажется, что хуже уже некуда: ты и так чувствуешь себя пережеванным и выплюнутым. Но жизнь, как обычно, доказывает: всегда есть куда хуже. Ты понимаешь это, когда слышишь стук в дверь своего кабинета, а потом видишь, как эта дверь открывается, хотя ты и не приглашал внезапного гостя войти.

Ты понимаешь, кто это, еще до того, как он заходит.

Есть только один _не_ человек, который не меньше тебя действительно заинтересован в работе этого самого комитета. Но ты работаешь, потому что не можешь позволить себе провал, а он — потому что это его _не_ люди.

Ты откидываешься на спинку кресла и смотришь на Маркуса тем взглядом, которым обычно награждаешь курьера, прервавшего важный разговор. Правда тебе кажется, что из-за болезни взгляд не производит нужного впечатления. По крайней мере, Маркус даже не тушуется.

У тебя еще ни разу не вышло его смутить.

Это раздражает.

— Ричард, у нас снова возникла проблема с тем сенатором, — Маркус, кажется, больше сосредоточен на своем планшете, чем на твоем недовольстве, но в итоге все же переводит взгляд на тебя, когда ты слишком долго молчишь. — Вы выглядите… — он смотрит на тебя более внимательно, и тебе хочется поежиться, как и всегда от его пристального осмотра — но ты только садишься ровнее и крепче сжимаешь в руках карандаш. — Плохо, — заканчивает он и устраивается в кресле для посетителей. — У вас температура, — он все еще смотрит на тебя, а ты так остро чувствуешь, как потная рубашка мерзко липнет к спине, что хочется процедить несколько завуалированных оскорблений сквозь зубы и выгнать Маркуса со всей этой его почти идеальностью.

Ты обязан терпеть его в рабочее, но не в свое личное время.

Ты с наслаждением продумываешь, как можно сбить с него спесь, заставить растеряться, но при этом не говоришь ни слова, только дышишь неглубоко: температура поднимается, и тебе становится хуже.

— Если можно, давайте обсудим сенатора Пирса на завтрашней встрече, — ты смотришь на Маркуса и надеешься, что выглядишь не очень жалко.

А еще ужасно хочешь закашляться, но из последних сил держишься.

Удивительно, но Маркус кивает и оставляет тебя одного так же внезапно, как и появился. Так, что ты даже думаешь, не привиделось ли тебе. Но нет: в кабинете чувствуется запах его туалетной воды.

Твоих сил хватает ровно на тридцать минут. Тридцать минут почти бесполезных попыток написать план для дискуссии. Только выкидываешь несколько испачканных листов в корзину и встаешь, когда начинает трясти от озноба.

И вроде понимаешь, что надо ехать домой на такси, но оставлять машину здесь, у офиса, не хочется. На часах почти полночь, дороги должны быть пусты, и только поэтому ты все же решаешь ехать сам и спускаешься на парковку.

— Вы не должны садиться за руль в таком состоянии, Ричард.

Ты рефлекторно пытаешься найти пистолет, который раньше всегда был при тебе — но не теперь. Когда ты разворачиваешься, тебя ведет, ты едва стоишь на ногах, но даже расфокусированным взглядом видишь в тени у одного из бетонных столбов парковки Маркуса. И хочешь рявкнуть на него, но можешь только привалиться бедром к боку машины, скользнув по металлу влажными от пота пальцами.

— Соскучились по работе сиделки? — ты выгибаешь бровь и цепляешься за машину так, что дураку понятно, насколько тебе плохо.

А Маркус не дурак.

— Беспокоюсь о тех, кто может попасться вам на пути, — Маркус делает шаг из тени, но тебе кажется, что он оказывается гораздо ближе. Приходится задрать голову, иначе смотреть ему в глаза не выходит: слишком низко ты сполз по боку машины, да так, что не выпрямиться. — Вы же благоразумный человек, вызовите себе такси, — он мастерски игнорирует твои бесполезные попытки сфокусироваться на его разных глазах и даже придерживает тебя за плечо, когда ты соскальзываешь по полировке.

Ты упрямо поджимаешь губы и уже хочешь ответить резкостью — пусть и не придумал еще, какой, но он тебя опережает:

— Я отвезу вас, — говорит он так, словно это само собой разумеется, — ты едва сохраняешь выражение брезгливого недоумения на лице. — Соглашайтесь. 

И только теперь ты понимаешь, что он _слишком_ близко.

Ты чувствуешь его запах, и в голове мелькает глупая мысль: зачем Маркус вообще пользуется туалетной водой? А потом — такая же глупая ей в ответ: чтобы такие, как ты, не отшатывались в ужасе, стоит ему приблизиться. Хотя меньше всего ты хочешь отстраниться.

— Или что? — хрипло отвечаешь ты и сам не знаешь, хрипишь ты из-за простуды или из-за нервного возбуждения.

Маркус смотрит на тебя со своим нечитаемым выражением лица — но глаза. В его глазах ты видишь все раздражение: и на тебя, и на твое упрямство, и даже на сенатора, который снова вставляет палки в колеса. Но Маркус удивительно быстро берет себя в руки, и теперь его глаза — просто два разных оптических блока, никакой пользы тебе от них нет.

— Или я буду вынужден сообщить в полицию. Вас остановят на первом же светофоре. Учитывая ваше состояние, вряд ли вы отделаетесь штрафом. Уверен, вас отправят в больницу, — Маркус вроде не проявляет больше никаких эмоций, но тебе кажется, что ты слышишь эту издевку, будто тебе надо как минимум в психушку.

Ты смотришь на него и, кажется, почти не дышишь, особенно когда Маркус опирается одной ладонью на крышу, а другой тянет на себя связку ключей, которую ты держишь потными пальцами. Ты разжимаешь руку до того, как Маркус касается тебя, и закрываешь глаза, отказываясь и дальше на него смотреть.

Через секунду в твоем личном пространстве снова никого нет, но _запах_ никуда не исчезает. Ты делаешь глубокий вдох и думаешь, что Маркус оставит свою метку и в машине, незаметно проникая во всю твою жизнь. Словно сорняк, который нельзя выдрать с корнем — все равно прорастет снова, забивая все остальное.

Ты садишься в салон, когда Маркус уже завел двигатель и готов ехать. Ты замечаешь его внимательный взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и думаешь, что он сумел продавить тебя без оружия. Он получает желаемое, как и всегда. Почему-то ты им даже восхищаешься, но недолго: сознание тускнеет, будто кто-то убавляет свет, пока вокруг не остается непроглядная темнота.

Мерзко признавать, но Маркус снова оказался прав.

Ты приходишь в себя, когда машина заезжает на подземную парковку. Маркус выбирает ближайшее к лифту пустое место, и ты молчишь, хотя твое двумя рядами дальше. Он опять смотрит на тебя через зеркало. Ты видишь это, когда пытаешься открыть дверцу — пальцы снова беспомощно скользят по ручке, и ты стискиваешь зубы.

Маркус выходит и открывает перед тобой дверь — ладонь не протягивает, но по его лицу ты видишь: он вполне готов.

— На руках нести не предлагаю, — спокойно говорит он, а у тебя дергается уголок губ. Не из-за желания улыбнуться, а из-за желания скривиться.

Ты кутаешься в воротник пальто: из-за вентиляции на стоянке холоднее, чем на улице, а тебя все так же трясет от озноба. В итоге все же вылезаешь из машины и требовательно смотришь на Маркуса, вытянув вперед ладонь. Он отвечает слегка насмешливым взглядом, и ты замечаешь, как кривится скин — Маркус _ухмыляется_.

Буквально секунду ты думаешь даже, что тебе показалось, а потом ощущаешь тяжесть ключей в пальцах и медленно шагаешь к лифту.

Ты уверен, что Маркус уже ушел, и только поэтому утыкаешься лбом в холодную стену — но слышишь шаги за спиной и жмуришься сильнее, сипло дыша.

— Даже не скажете спасибо? — мягко произносит Маркус и осторожно прикасается к твоему плечу, словно хочет оторвать от грязной стены и все же взять на руки.

Как будто хотя бы в какой-то вселенной это возможно.

Ты «случайно» дергаешь плечом и хрипло цедишь:

— Еще скажите, что помогли исключительно ради моего блага. Не смешите.

На очередном выдохе сам слышишь сип в глубине легких и недовольно морщишься: ты не можешь себе позволить болеть всерьез. Раздраженно бьешь ладонью по клавише лифта, но тот не торопится вниз.

— Неужели вы совсем не умеете благодарить? — задумчиво произносит Маркус.

Ты с трудом отстраняешься от стены, но не поворачиваешься, разглядываешь створки лифта, как самое интересное зрелище на свете. Ответ звучит ужасно хрипло, и кажется, что связки тоже собираются тебя подставить.

— А вы?

Маркус молчит. Ты же думаешь, почему он до сих пор здесь. Почему не вернулся к своим _не_ людям. 

Двери лифта разъезжаются, свет из кабины больно режет глаза — ты несчастно шипишь, но делаешь шаг внутрь и нажимаешь на кнопку своего этажа. 

Маркус все еще _следует_ за тобой.

Он держится в противоположном углу. Ты знаешь, что если откроешь глаза, то увидишь его внимательный и бесстрастный взгляд.

Чувствуй ты себя нормально, никогда не пустил бы Маркуса на порог.

Чувствуй ты себя нормально, Маркусу и в голову бы не пришло тащиться к тебе.

Чувствуй ты себя нормально… но чувствуешь ты себя паршиво.

Ты словно разваливаешься на куски, и только гордость позволяет тебе держать спину прямо. Пусть ты и догадываешься, что Маркус чувствует запах твоего пота, что он видит твою слабость, хоть ты и стараешься ее не показывать.

— Я справлюсь сам, — ты даже не успеваешь договорить и тут же сам себе противоречишь, спотыкаясь о ковролин у своей съемной квартиры.

Маркус не смеется, но ты все равно чувствуешь глухое раздражение, которое вспухает в желудке комком желчи, отдаваясь кислотой во рту.

— Предпочитаю удостовериться в этом, если вы не возражаете. Даже если вы возражаете, я все равно войду, Ричард, — договаривает Маркус, когда ты уже хочешь запротестовать.

И ты все еще хочешь, но почему-то молчишь, только ключи от квартиры сжимаешь в пальцах так, что остаются следы, а металл нагревается.

Когда вы все же заходите в квартиру: ты — пошатываясь, а он — страхуя, — в коридоре загорается свет, слишком яркий для тебя. Маркус слишком быстро находит регулировку системой освещения для того, кто впервые видит твой дом.

Ты не думаешь, что он был здесь раньше, просто вспоминаешь: он _не_ человек.

По спине бежит дрожь, когда осознаёшь: не позови ты его, он вошел бы, применив силу.

Силу, но не оружие.

Голых рук Маркуса достаточно, чтобы раздробить кости, раздавить органы и, возможно, оторвать конечности.

Маркус же предпочитает использовать эмоции. Те, которыми он не обладает в той же мере, что и ты, но на которые может давить. С каждым днем у него выходит все лучше — правда, тебе больше нравится наблюдать за этим со стороны.

Ты тупым взглядом смотришь на аккуратно завязанные шнурки и понимаешь, что не поднимешься с пола, если попробуешь наклониться. 

Когда Маркус встает перед тобой на колени, ты хочешь закрыть глаза. Хочешь зажмуриться и забыть эту картину, но она отпечатывается у тебя на сетчатке: Маркус не отводит от тебя взгляда, словно ему не надо следить за руками, пока он снимает с тебя и ботинки, и носки. 

— Дышите, — командует он, и только теперь ты понимаешь, что не дышал, пока ощущал крепкую хватку пальцев на своих икрах.

Ты видишь отголосок эмоции в его глазах, но вот он моргает — и снова безразличные оптические блоки, не желающие тебе помогать. 

Разбирайся сам, Ричард, какого черта этот _не_ человек забыл в твоей квартире.

Знаешь точно, что раньше уже давно ляпнул бы резкость, но сейчас в голове пустота. Ничего не просится на язык, ты только цепляешься пальцами за шероховатые обои, будто проверяешь: точно не горячечный бред, точно ты в сознании. Точно?

— Вам надо принять горячий душ и лечь в постель, — Маркус поднимается на ноги, продолжая смотреть тебе в глаза, словно так закрепляя свой приказ.

Подобное ты терпеть отказываешься, и сопротивление наконец складывается в слова, которые ты выплевываешь с облегчением.

— Я не ваш подопечный.

Ты понимаешь, что этого недостаточно для триумфа, и замечаешь на себе бесконечно усталый взгляд.

— Да, вам до этого далеко. Любой из них прекрасно знает, когда стоит укротить свою гордость и принять предлагаемую помощь. Поверьте, ни один из моих, — он запинается, прежде чем продолжить, — людей... — Ты щуришься и добавляешь _не_ про себя. — ...никогда не стал бы рисковать своей и чужими жизнями.

Он не договаривает «как вы».

Будто ты и так не слышишь эту оскорбительную и едкую ремарку.

Оставить такое без комментария просто немыслимо, и ты буквально выталкиваешь слова:

— Прекратите отчитывать меня, как ребенка.

— Прекратите вести себя, как ребенок.

Ты задираешь голову, чтобы смотреть Маркусу в глаза, и только в этот момент понимаешь, что он снова оказался _слишком_ близко. Что запах его туалетной воды горчит на корне языка и забивает ноздри, заполняя легкие вместо необходимого воздуха.

Маркус делает шаг назад, когда ты уже собираешься с силами, чтобы выгнать его вон.

Будто действительно _чувствует_.

Ты скидываешь пальто на пол и переступаешь босыми ногами через ботинки. До ванной идешь, держась одной рукой за стену. Загорающийся свет уже не режет глаза, и надо поблагодарить за это Маркуса, уже гремящего посудой на кухне, но у тебя язык не поворачивается.

Раздеться оказывается немного легче, потому что самое сложное уже снято — правда, с пуговицами на рубашке приходится повоевать. Ты разбираешься с каждой по очереди, не поддаваясь желанию рвануть за полу и оторвать их все. Горячая вода обжигает, но озноб на несколько мгновений становится только сильнее. Ты обхватываешь себя дрожащими руками и ждешь, пока душевая кабинка заполнится влажным жаром, пока холод не уйдет из костей, а кожа не покраснеет.

Ты выключаешь воду, только когда чувствуешь, как покалывает губы, словно кровь под тонкой кожей закипает пузырьками.

Едва стерев капли воды полотенцем, ты кутаешься в халат, пожалев, что у него нет капюшона. Ты покрываешься гусиной кожей, когда выходишь из ванной, хоть Маркус и подкрутил термостат, чтобы тебе стало теплее. 

От душа есть одна очевидная польза: у тебя появляются силы, чтобы добраться до спальни, переодеться в пижаму и залезть под одеяло.

Когда Маркус входит в комнату с большой кружкой в руках, ты стараешься не показывать удивления. Сам не понимаешь, почему подумал, что Маркус уйдет, стоит тебе закрыться в ванной.

— Чай с имбирем, — комментирует он, поставив кружку на тумбочку рядом с тобой. — Это единственное, для чего нашлись ингредиенты в вашем холодильнике, — позволяет себе укоризненно добавить Маркус, но ты игнорируешь упрек и подозрительно смотришь на него и на кружку, прежде чем взять ее и сделать небольшой глоток.

Маркус стоит, опустив руки, все то время, пока ты пьешь чай. Ты чувствуешь, что слабость снова возвращается, но это происходит из-за болезни, а не потому что Маркус пытается тебя отравить или опоить. Пустую кружку ты возвращаешь ему в руки и бессильно откидываешься на подушку.

Думаешь, что нужно взять планшет и доделать… план… дискуссии.

Почему-то Маркус оказывается у выхода в коридор, хотя только что стоял рядом с твоей кроватью, и ты хмуришься, недоуменно моргая.

— Спите, — командует он, а ты вместо резкого ответа снова осоловело моргаешь, и в спальне остается гореть только тусклая лампа, стоящая на комоде у двери.

Ты засыпаешь, уже почти придумав, как именно нужно ответить Маркусу, чтобы показать: тебе плевать на его приказы.

Ты просыпаешься, когда слышишь хлопок входной двери.

На тумбочке у кровати стоит поднос с завтраком. От кружки с чаем все еще поднимается пар.

На телефоне, лежащем тут же, мигает несколько уведомлений.

Одно от секретаря, которая желает скорейшего выздоровления.

Второе — от Маркуса. 

Ты не хочешь его открывать, но в итоге сдаешься и жмешь на экран.

«С сенатором разберусь сам. Встреча комитета перенесена на послезавтра. Не будете лечиться — я вернусь».

Криво ухмыльнувшись, ты откладываешь телефон в сторону и приступаешь к завтраку.

Впервые Маркус тебе соврал, и вы _оба_ это знаете.

Ведь он вернется в любом случае.


End file.
